Happy Feet & A Touch Of Hinder
by EchosOfGoodbyes
Summary: I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence taste...and I think you should know this...you deserve much better than me...


A/N: I know I'm a horrible story whore that just ditches her stories and leaves you hurting the dust, but this really needed to get out of my system before I go crazy.

Summary: This is set in season three. I know that Happy Feet didn't even exist back then, but I love it. Neither did Hinder's 'Better Than Me.' Parts of the movie in italics.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine….and you must be really blonde to think so…(no offense 3).

Rory popped in the Happy Feet DVD and crawled next to Jess on the couch, pressing against him as Gilmorly possible that there was enough room on the couch to fit another person.

"Making room for a friend there Rory?" Jessed teased as he pressed play on the remote. Rory turned her head to look at him and smiled.

Jess still couldn't believe it; he had the girl of his dreams in his arms pressed up against him like she needed all his body heat because of the lack of a blanket.

The movie started and every time the Amigos came on, she couldn't help but smile. Personally he thought this would be a kiddie movie, but he noticed the innuendos and some of the adult humor tucked away in the most innocent places.

Amigos 

"_What is he doing?" One of the tiny Mexican penguins asked as Mumble started screeching._

"_I think he's singing."_

"_No, that's… that's not singing."_

_Mumble stopped and Ramón looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I once heard an animal do that then they rolled him over he was dead."_

Rory couldn't help but laugh out loud, and she felt Jess smirk against her neck.

As the movie progressed he noticed she pressed harder and harder against them that he had to wrap his arm around her to keep it from breaking. The scent of her hair was literally driving him crazy that he trailed his hand up her thigh and growled into her ear.

All her nerves in her body were alert and hyped on caffeine when his hand traveled up her thigh and rested on the belt loops of her jeans. She turned around and gave him the softest of kisses and turned back to the movie.

When the movie ended he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully in his arms and out of habit rolled over so that her nose was parallel to his chest. God, he still could not believe that he was his. After the huge, public break up at the dance marathon with Dean, she always wanted him. But sometimes he couldn't believe that she deserved him. She was the straight 'A' student, the town princess, while he was the hoodlum at the back of the class who pulled pranks on the town and pissed off Taylor. But she said she loved him for it.

He turned off the TV, and turned on the radio with the remote to see if there was anything he could put down softly to help him relax and fall asleep with her.

He turned into the soft-rock, station, knowing that he'd fall asleep with that, but he didn't expect the song to come out of the radio to make him twice about what his girlfriend really deserved.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

Rory does deserve better than me...


End file.
